Not a Hero
by Mrtyrant
Summary: The day the walkers arrived, Clementine was spending the day with her best friend. Who knew that this best friend would become a reason for her survival.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Unworthy. (1/2)  
_

"Dad?"

He hears a sweet voice calling him.

"Dad wake up."

He slowly opens his eyes to notice that it's his son calling him.

"What is it Bentley?"

"Uncle Lenny is on the phone."

After hearing that, he slowly stands and sits on his bed then rubs his eyes a bit.

"What time is it?"

"It's ten in the morning."

He looks at the window to see that it was morning already. He must have slept on the couch again while watching TV.

"Bring me the phone."

"Already did."

He looked up and notice that he was already holding the phone in his hand.

"Thanks, can you bring me a cup of coffee?"

All that the boy does is point at the little table in front of the couch, there was a nice cup of coffee in it.

"Thanks Bentley."

The child was his nine year old son Bentley.

He picks the phone from the boy's hand and answers it. Bentley just goes and sits besides him to watch Tv.

"Hello?"

"Finally! The fuck took you so long?!" The voice in the other side spoke.

"What do you want Lenny?"

Lenny is his younger brother. He's a trouble maker.

"I need you to pay my bail."

"Again?"

"C'mon Benjamin."

The man's name is Benjamin.

"What did you do now?

"It was just some umm..."

"Let me guess, drugs again?"

"No... umm... Bar fight."

"Oh for fuc-" He stops himself before cursing because Bentley is sitting besides him. "Where?"

"Atlanta Police Department."

"Fine. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Wai-" Before Lenny could finish, Benjamin hung up the phone.

"What was this time?" Bentley asked his father.

"Bar fight." Benjamin answered.

"Again?" Bentley loves his uncle but even he knew how he was problematic. "Didn't aunt Nancy made him quit?"

Nancy is Lenny's girlfriend, they're not married but Bentley calls her aunt.

"She's in Macon visiting her parents." Benjamin explained. "Lenny doesn't really have a lot of self-control without her around."

Bentley changed the Tv channel. "Police Reports inform that he bit his wife's neck before police shoot him down severa-" The news report spoke before Bentley changed the channel again.

"Are you going there to get him?" Bentley asked his father.

"Yes." Benjamin confirmed. "My only day off and your uncle chooses this day to screw it up."

He stands up from the couch and goes to the Bathroom. He washes his face a bit and checks his face. He's is a handsome tan-skinned man with straight dark brown hair, light green eyes and a dimple in the middle of his chin. He has a crew cut and medium stubble beard.

"Gonna shave?" Bentley asks from the couch.

"No, gonna let it grow a bit more."

Bentley is the spitting image of his father, with only two things that differentiate them. Bentley has blond curly hair and grey eyes.

"Can I play at Clementine's house until you get back?"

Clementine is the daughter of the neighbors Ed and Diana and Bentley's best friend.

"Only if her babysitter is ok with it."

Ed and Diana took a trip to Savannah and left Clementine with a babysitter. Sandra is her name.

"She will, don't worry."

"Then go get dressed."

Bentley quickly turns around and runs upstairs. He came back down only three minutes later wearing dark blue jeans,white shirt with red collar and sleeves and black and white canvas shoes.

Benjamin on the other hand, put on a black t-shirt with a red and black flannel shirt on top,light blue jeansand brown work boots.

* * *

(Knock,Knock,Knock)

Benjamin knocked on the door until a girl in her late teens answered.

"Hello?" She greeted him.

"Hi Sandra." Bentley greeted her.

"Oh hi Bentley." She greeted in return. "Clementine is at her tree house."

Bentley quickly entered without bothering to ask if he could.

"Sorry about that, I have to do something in the city and he really wanted to come here today." Benjamin explained.

"It's okay, Clementine is gonna be happy that he came today." The girl bit her lip a bit while staring at him.

"I'll come back before dawn. Sorry for the trouble again." Benjamin apologized.

Benjamin then walked back to his house and entered his car, a **2002 Ford Crown Victoria** and drove off to Atlanta.

* * *

 **Bentley:**

The first thing he did once he entered the house was run straight to the tree house. He passes through the glass door which was open and climbs to tree house. He knocks on the wooden door four times.

"Who's there?"

Bentley just opened the wooden door and entered.

"Me." Bentley spoke while putting his head inside.

"Hi Bentley." Clementine said with a smile.

Bentley looks at her and notices that she's still wearing the same baseball hat.

"You still wearing it?"

"It's my favorite hat."

Bentley gave that baseball hat to her two months ago. She's been wearing every since, he honestly wonders if she ever takes it off.

"Did you dad let you come here today?"

"Uncle Lenny got arrested and he went there to get him out."

"Again?"

Bentley just nods. "Are you parents coming home today?"

"They said that they will be back either tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Oh, That's good."

"Let's play a game."

* * *

 **Benjamin:**

The ride to Atlanta was peaceful to say the least. He did notice something strange in the road, like cars and helicopters going into the city. Benjamin didn't really paid attention to it since it could probably be a robbery or something. All he wanted to do was get Lenny and then go back home to enjoy the rest of his day off.

It took him two or three hours to get to the police station. He parked the car wondering how much his bail were going to cost him.

He left the car and entered the police station and as soon as he passed through the door, he noticed that there was something wrong. There was only a few cops at the station and there were phones ringing and cops walking around. Benjamin just walks around the place trying to understand what was going on. As he got closer to the front desk, he can hear some yells coming from the phones. Telling who ever was on the other side to stay calm or something like that. Benjamin finally gets to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" He tried to ask but there's no one there to attend him. "Hello?"

Out of nowhere a bald headed officer who was sweating a lot, came out from the door behind the desk. His neck was bandaged to which looked like some type of bite. Benjamin was wondering if it was a dog bite or something.

"Hello." The officer talked like someone out of breath. Benjamin really think that the man should go to a hospital or something because he doesn't look too good. But it was none of his business.

"Sorry, I came here to bail my brother." Benjamin explained. "His name is Lenny."

"Ah, yes." The officer spoke like someone about to pass out. "He's actually free to go. The man he fought in the bar didn't press any charges."

Benjamin had a urge to slap his forehead. His day off wasted. Lenny was already gonna be release and there was no need of him to go there.

The officer signaled him to follow him into the back jail cell. Benjamin follows him without asking any questions. The phones that were ringing early became less and less loud as they walked to the cells and then all became strangely quiet. The walk didn't last long, as he sees his brother siting on the floor of the prison cell.

Lenny is a tall and slim guy, with long shoulder length light brown hair and dark green eyes. He's not as tall or as handsome as his brother. He's wearing matching blue denim jacket and jeans with black leather boots and a white tank top.

"There you are." Lenny said as he stands up from the floor. "What took you so long Big B?"

The guard opens the cell and lets Lenny out. Lenny straight grabs Benjamin in a hug. Then he looks around a bit.

"Where's Little B?" He asked.

"I'm not bringing Bentley to a police station Lenny." Benjamin spoke.

"Right. Can you give me a ride home."

"Sure. It's not like I have something else to do other than to drive your ass around." Benjamin spoke with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. "Thanks officer." Benjamin turned around to thank the officer for the help. But the moment he did, the officer collapsed into the floor. "Officer?"

"Hey." Lenny got close and knelled down to check on him. He first removes the bandage that is on his neck. "Shit. This shit looks really infected."

Lenny's girlfriend is a nurse, so he knows a bit about it. But even Benjamin could tell that it was definitely infected.

"We should call a ambulance."

(BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG)

Suddenly they start to hear gun shots being fired. Benjamin can tell that the shots are coming from the room that he came from with the officer.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lenny asked.

Before Benjamin could answer, he sees the officer moving. "Officer?" When he called for him, the officer growls and jumped off the ground and tries to grab Benjamin. Benjamin falls back while the officer growls tries to bite him. "AAhh! Holy shit!" Benjamin yells as he tries to push the officer off him, luckily he managed to keep him away before he could bit him.

Lenny quickly grabbed the officer and pulls him away from Benjamin. "Hey! Get the fuck off him!" But as soon as Lenny pulled him off, the officer turned around and attacked him instead. Lenny quickly put his hand at the officer's jaw to try to keep him from biting him.

Benjamin quickly stood up and grabbed the handgun that was in the officer's holster in his belt. "Stop or shoot!" Benjamin yelled at him. But the officer ignored him and kept attacking Lenny.

(Bang) Benjamin fired in the leg but it didn't do anything to him. But it gave Lenny a memento to push it away.

"Fuck off!" Lenny said as he pushed the officer away. The officer felt on the floor and tried to stand up one more time.

"Stay back or I swear I'll shoot!" Benjamin snapped.

The officer just kept going at them.

(Bang)

Benjamin fired another shot, but this time it hit it in the head.

"Holy shit Big B." Lanny exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath.

"AAHHHAHHHAH." Out of nowhere they heard a scream coming from the other room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Benjamin asked.

The two brothers decided to go check it out. They walk past the body of the officer and walk back the way that Benjamin came from. Making their way back they start to hear even more gunshots and screams. Benjamin is holding the gun he grabbed from the officer tight.

As the two arrived in the main hall of the police station, they noticed several corpses and bullets on the floor.

"Jesus Christ." Lenny said as he stared at the corpses on the floor.

But then out of nowhere, another person who was growling like the officer. Benjamin quickly points the gun at it.

"Benjamin shoot!" Lenny told Benjamin as the person gets closer.

Benjamin reluctantly pulls the trigger again. The bullet hits the person in the chest, but he keeps advancing.

He fires three more shoots. It hits the chest,arm and stomach but it keeps advancing. Lenny quickly pushes away with a kick. Benjamin fires another shot but this times it hits it in the head. With that the thing finally falls into the floor.

"Shit." Lenny cursed.

"Come on, my car is outside." Benjamin spoke.

The two go to the door which leads to the entrance. But as soon as they open it.

"Oh shit." Lenny said as they opened the door and noticed several more of those monsters.

The monsters noticed the two of them and starts to walk towards them.

"Fuck." Benjamin spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1: Unworthy. (2/2)  
_

 **Bentley:**

"How do you always win?" Clementine asked in frustration.

Bentley and Clementine were both on her room playing a board game that Clementine has it. She doesn't really like to play it because Bentley always wins. They were both siting on top of Clementine's bed.

"You always pick the green one, it's easy to beat you when you do that." Bentley explained. He then looks out the window and notices that is already dark. His dad was late, though it's probably taking longer than he expected to get his uncle off jail. He didn't really mind since he could play with Clementine a bit more.

"I guess mom and dad won't be coming home today." Clementine said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"They probably come tomorrow, don't worry." Bentley replied.

"Yeah." Clementine spoke in return. "Let's go see if Sandra made something for dinner."

Bentley nodded since he was hungry.

The two stood up from the bed and walked out of the room, they walk downstairs in order to check it out. But as soon as they got there, they noticed that Sandra was nowhere to be seen. Both looked around but they can't see her anywhere.

"Where is she?" Bentley asked.

"I don't know." Clementine answered with a puzzled expression.

Clementine then walked towards the glass door that led to the backyard in order to check if she was there. Bentley followed right behind her. As she opened the door and looked outside, they noticed that she wasn't there either.

Bentley walked into the backyard in order to see it better, he then passed through the pool in order to look towards the gate.

The gate was open. He quickly walked towards it in order to check the street. Clementine followed him without saying anything. As the two walked towards the gate, they started to hear some weird noises coming from the street. As they finally got close to it, Bentley walks outside of the gate in order to check if Sandra was anywhere outside. But the moment that he took a good look, he noticed something really strange. There were cars everywhere, some were parked sidewalk. Bentley and Clementine did heard some cars early but they didn't pay much attention because of the game they were playing. He also noticed that some houses were dark, which was strange cause people started to turn on the lights as soon as it got dark.

Bentley was trying to understand what was going on. He looks back at Clementine and notices that she's looking at their right. Bentley moves his head to see what she was looking at. They see a figure walking towards them, Bentley takes a good look and notices that it's Sandra by her clothes.

"Sandra? Is everything ok?" Bentley asked as she got closer. It was too dark and Bentley couldn't look at her properly. Some of the street lights were broken because of a boy that lived at the end of the street shooting at them with a BB gun last week. "Sandra?" Bentley called her again as she gets closer to them in complete silence.

"Bentley?" Clementine calls him, starting to get a bit spooked by Sandra's silence. She grabs Bentley's hand as Sandra keeps getting closer, she noticed that she's limping. "I think she's hurt." She says to Bentley.

Sandra starts to growls which spooked Clementine even more, making her hold Bentley's hand tighter. As she finally gets below a working street light, both Bentley and Clementine are horrified by what they were seeing. A piece of her cheek was missing and her eyes were white and completely empty and she growls even louder as she gets closer to them. Bentley and Clementine quickly turned around and entered the gate. Bentley quickly closed the gate before she entered, but when he was about to lock it up, Sandra grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him.

"No!" Clementine yelled as Sandra pulled Bentley's shirt. She quickly looked around and saw a leaf broom that her death uses to clean the yard. She runs and grabs it the broom and quickly uses it to hit Sandra in the face to make her let go of him.

As Sandra falls back into the ground after the hit, Bentley locked the gate and stepped back from it. He and Clementine watch as Sandra tries but fails to get in.

"Sandra, what's wrong with you?" Clementine asked her while hiding behind Bentley.

"She tried to bite me." Bentley said to her.

"What?" Clementine asked.

"She was opening her mount to bit my face." Bentley told her.

Before any of the two could say something else, they started to hear steps and more growls coming from the side of the streets. In a few seconds more people that were acting the same way as Sandra started to walk towards the gate and tried to push it open. Bentley and Clementine could only watch as four more tried to push the gate open. As Bentley was staring at their empty dead eyes, he feels Clementine pushing him.

"Let's get inside." She said with a terrified look on her face.

Bentley just nodded as Clementine pulled him by the hand that she was holding. As the two walked towards the back yard in direction of the glass door, they start to hear several noises.

(Bang,Bang,Bang)

Bentley and Clementine quickly noticed that it was gunshots. But what really called the attention were the growls of the monsters that were pushing the gate, starting to disappear. Bentley reluctantly let go of Clementine's hand and went back to the gate to check. He peeks at the gate only to notice that the monsters left.

"They left." He whispered low enough so only Clementine could hear.

"Let's please go back inside." She whispers in return.

Bentley nods in response.

 **Benjamin and Lenny:**

When the monsters started to walk towards them. The two brothers made a run for it, by some strange miracle and a lot of bullets, they managed to get to the entrance of the police station and into Benjamin's car without harm. Benjamin drove his car as fast as he could in order to get away from the monsters that were on the street. But to their luck ran out not long after, the car ran out of gas after a hour. They quickly left the car and took refuge in a empty clothing store, some monsters followed them when they entered but they manage to kill them without much difficult. Unfortunately, they had to be very quiet due to the number of monsters that were on the street.

"We have to go for it." Benjamin told his brother as the two or siting on the ground behind the counter.

"Are you fucking insane? There a bunch of them outside." Lenny quickly replied while keeping a low voice.

"We can handle those, there aren't as many as a few hours ago." They been hiding in that store for a four or five hours already. "We need to get home and make sure that Bentley is ok." Benjamin was thinking about Bentley all this time. He was afraid that this things might have gotten on their neighborhood.

"Big B, I know you are worried but risking our lives won't do Little B any fucking good either." Lenny tried to argue.

"Staying here until more of them come, certainly won't either." Benjamin quickly responded. "Look, we go outside and find another car." Benjamin started to explain. "I keep then away while you hot-wire it and we just drive away as fast as we can."

"Bro, I don't hot-wire a car since high school." Lenny clarified to Benjamin. "And how do you plan on keeping them away, you wasted all the bullets of that gun."

When Lenny and Benjamin made a run for it at the police station, Benjamin shoot every bullet at the monsters that were on their way. Lenny managed to grab a nightstick from one of the monsters that was wearing a police uniform. But Benjamin didn't have anything besides a empty gun. Benjamin looks around a bit trying to see if there was anything useful but all he could see were clothes. He then checks below the counter and notices a Baseball bat. He grabs it and shows to Lenny.

"Seriously?" Lenny asked his brother, but he just stood there and stared at him. "Fine." Lenny then peeked outside by lifting his from below counter, to see the window. He could see some of the monsters. There were seven outside, or at lest he could only see seven but he was sure that there were more. "There are seven outside, but there's probably more." Lenny said. He then tried to see a little better in order to spot another car. To their luck, Lenny could see a red van with a logo saying **Save-Lots** on the other side of the street. He comes back into cover and says to his brother. "There's a van outside, I think I can hot-wire it."

Benjamin then tries to peek it as well and spots the van. He nods to Lenny. "On three, we make a run for it." Benjamin said to Lenny.

Lenny nods in return. He prepares the nightstick that was on his hand.

Benjamin puts the empty handgun on his pants and hold it the baseball bat tight.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

The two brothers ran towards the entrance and quickly left the store. The moment the pass through the front door. One of the monsters went towards Benjamin, who quickly smashed his head with the baseball bat. Lenny ran a bit forward to reach the van, but a monster came out from behind him and tried to bite him. Lenny hit the monster three times in the face to make it, let go of him. He then tried to open the van, but it was locked. Lenny broke the window in order to open it. Benjamin then reached the van as well. "Do it, I'll cover you."

Lenny nodded and started to go on the work in the van. Benjamin on the other hand, was preparing for the monsters that were approaching. "C'mon!" Benjamin said as the monster got close. He quickly swings the bat in the face of the first monster, he then hits the second one with the tip of the bat before swinging again at the third one that was behind. He prepares himself for the next, when he hears the van starting up.

"Come on!" Lenny yelled.

Benjamin quickly turned around and ran towards the van. He entered at the passenger's seat. "Go,go,go!" He yells at his brother who in response speeds up the van.

 **Bentley:**

Clementine and Bentley were scared. They were waiting for some type of help. Clementine was waiting for her parents to come home, while Bentley was waiting for his dad to come back. Bentley was checking the watch in the living room to see what time was it.

 _ **(11:18 PM)**_

He was very worried about his father and his uncle. Clementine noticed and quickly hugged him and told him that they were okay. But Bentley couldn't stop worrying. He was afraid that the monsters hurt them or something. Clementine was equally worried about he parents.

The two were siting down right below the window, waiting for something or someone.

 ***Ring,Ring,Ring***

They looked at the phone that was ringing. Clementine quickly stood and raced towards it in order to answer it.

"Hello?" Clementine said as she answered the phone. "Mom?!" She spoke in relief. "Mom, where are you?" Clementine asked.

Bentley just approached her as she spoke to her mother.

"She became a monster and tried to bite Bentley." She spoke, Bentley was sure that she was talking about Sandra. "His dad left him here this morning to go pick up his uncle." Clementine explained. "Mother, when are you coming home?" She asked.

Bentley just stood there, looking at Clementine who was talking with her mother on the phone.

"But Mom." Clementine looked worried. "Mother? Mother!" Clementine screamed.

"Clem, don't scream." Bentley whispered. "They'll hear us."

Clementine drops the phone, apparently their call was cut off.

She starts to sob a bit. Bentley then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm scared." She said to him.

Bentley didn't said anything, he just stayed there on the spot hugging her. Clementine used to do this to him a lot after his mother died, it was time to return the favor.

 **Benjamin:**

Benjamin and Lenny were almost at the neighborhood. They been driving without stopping and saw several of those monsters on the way. It made them even more worried.

"After we get Little B, we gotta go to Macon." Lenny finally spoke up on the long and quiet ride.

"Shit, Nancy is there isn't she." Benjamin replied. "You think those things are there too?"

"I hope not, but I have to see if she's okay." Lenny spoke and then he looked at the hour in a watch that was in the glove compartment.

 _ **(12:11 PM)**_

Benjamin then takes a look on the fuel gauge. It's by half. "We gonna have to find some fuel soon."

Lenny then looked at the fuel gauge as well. "Fuck."

He drives a bit more until he finally entered the street where Benjamin lives. But the path is blocked.

"Shit." Benjamin spoke as he prepared the baseball bat. "We gonna have to walk."

"Goddammit." Lenny then grabbed the police nightstick.

The two looked around before leaving the car. They couldn't see any of the monsters but, it was mostly because the street was pretty dark.

"What happened to the fucking street lights?" Lenny asked.

"Some kid shoot them with a BB gun." Benjamin explained. "The father had to pay a very fat fine, I think he gave the boy a belt beating afterwards."

"Okay, it's official, I will never have kids." Lenny spoke in frustration.

"Oh, I don't want to be around when you tell Nancy that." Benjamin joked. "Let's go."

The brothers leave the van and made their way to the start of the street. They looked around for monsters but they couldn't spot any. Slowly and quietly, they walked down the street in the direction of Ed and Diana's home. Benjamin was looking around to see the houses and noticed that they were dark with lights turned off, there were several cars on the street, looks like whoever was driving left them in a hurry. It was not a good sign.

They kept walking until they heard some noise. They quickly got down and hid behind some car. They peeked from behind the car and noticed a monster trying to open a door. Benjamin quickly recognized who it was.

"Fuck." Benjamin whispered.

"What?"

"Remember the father that beat his son because of the BB gun." Benjamin said pointing at the monster. "That's him."

"Holy shit."

"Come on, Let's just pass through him quietly." Benjamin said as he left the cover. Lenny followed behind without saying anything.

The two made it pass the monster who was too busy trying to open the door to notice. They kept walking down the street, passing through several cars and houses, Benjamin spots his house from afar and Ed and Diana's not too far. They keep walking closer and closer until unfortunately, Benjamin hears a scream.

"AAHH SHIT!" He quickly turns around and noticed that Lenny was on the ground with a monster grabbing him by the foot from below a car. Benjamin quickly runs there and smashes the monster's head with the baseball bat.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

But then the two started to hear growls from behind them, they turned around and saw several monsters coming out of the houses and from behind or below the cars. "Fuck, they must have heard me." Lenny said as he steps back.

"We gotta run for it again." Benjamin speaks up as the monsters approach. "The house beside mine." He says. "GO!"

They ran as fast as they could to get away from the monsters, passing through several cars on the way. As they ran, some monsters got on their way, but the two quickly put them down with either the baseball bat or the nightstick. After a short run, they managed to arrive at the Benjamin's house and quickly made their way to the neighbors home. Benjamin tried to open the front door but it was locked. He though about yelling for someone to open it but it could attract even more monsters.

"Big B." Lenny called him, he was at the gate that led to the backyard. Lenny jumped over the gate quickly.

Benjamin made his way there but on the way, he heard a growl from beside him. He turned his gaze to see it. "Holy shit." He quickly recognized the monster. It was Clementine's babysitter from early. As she got closer, Benjamin quickly lift the baseball bat and smashed her head in with it. He then quickly jumped over the gate.

"Something wrong?" Lenny asked.

"That was the neighbor's babysitter." Benjamin quickly explained. "I left Bentley with her this morning."

Lenny eyes widen at what he said. The two quickly turned around and ran to the backyard and then the glass door which was open.

"Shit, shit, Bentley." Benjamin called low enough to not attract the monsters on the street.

"Little B." Lenny called as well.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Benjamin started to look around the house in a small desperation.

"Calm down, Benjamin." Lenny said as he walks upstairs.

Benjamin quickly follows behind him and the two check each and every room but with no success. They walked downstairs again.

"Where is he?" Lenny asked. "The door and the gate were locked, so he didn't left the house."

Benjamin was trying to think but he was too worried to think straight. He then looks outside through the kitchen window and sees the tree house. He quickly went back to the backyard and yelled for him.

"Bentley." He called as low as he could.

To his relieve, the tree house door opens it and Bentley comes out of it. "Dad?"

"Bentley!" Benjamin yells when he sees his son.

Bentley then lets down a rope ladder and climbs down. He quickly runs towards his father. Benjamin just grabbed him into a very tight hug.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" He asked while checking Bentley up.

"No." He says.

Lenny comes out of the house and walks towards them. "Hey Little B."

"Uncle Lenny." Bentley lets go of his father and goes to embrace his uncle as well.

Benjamin then sees Clementine also climb down the stairs. "Hi, Clementine."

"Hi."

Bentley walked towards Clementine and stood beside her. "Uncle Lenny, this is my friend Clementine." Bentley introduced him.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey."

"Kids, What happened here?" Benjamin asked them.

"Sandra turned into a monster and tried to bite Bentley." Clementine quickly said.

"What?" Benjamin asked in confusion. "How did that happened?"

"I don't know, Me and Clem were playing in her room, we went down to check if dinner was ready, but we didn't see Sandra anywhere." Bentley started to explain. "But then we walked outside and found her, but she growling and tried to bite me."

"Did she?" Lenny asked.

"No."

"What were the two of you doing in there." Benjamin asked while pointing at the tree house.

"The monsters started to knock on the window and door, so we went to the tree house to hide." Clementine explained. "They can't get in."

"That's smart." Lenny said.

 **(Bang,Bang,Bang)**

Out of nowhere, they start to hear several gunshots from the end of the street.

"What should we do now?" Clementine asked while holding Bentley's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2: Long Day Ahead (1/3)  
_

After Benjamin and Lenny found Bentley and Clementine. The four of them started to hear a bunch of gunshots coming from the end of the street. Luckily for them it was the other end of the street and not the one where they have left the van. The gunshots drew the attention of the monsters that were on the street, they used that opportunity to run back to the van and get out of there. Clementine was a bit reluctant at first, because she was afraid of her parents coming home and not finding her there but Bentley said something to her that changed her mind.

They quickly ran back to the van and drove away. Bentley and Clementine fell asleep on the back.

"They look cute like that." Lenny said while looking at the back, where the two were sleeping beside each other.

"Yeah." Benjamin said while he was paying attention on the road. But then he takes a look at the gas indicator. "Shit, almost out of gas."

"Shit."

Benjamin had to make several turns in order to avoid monsters and cars that were on the way. Lenny on the other hand opened the glove compartment, to pick up something. Inside there was a old watch,some unpaid traffic tickets and a map. There was a store marked on it, which was probably where this van was going for a delivery. Lenny takes a small look and finds something.

"There a gas station, not far from here." Lenny tells Benjamin. Benjamin looks at the map.

"Not far, but gas won't last until there." Benjamin spoke.

"No it won't, but I can get there on foot and come back with gas." Lenny said to him.

"It's too dangerous Lenny." Benjamin was quickly to say.

"Is gonna be more dangerous to them, if we run out of gas in the middle of the way." Lenny quickly rebuffed while pointing at the children.

"Fine, what do you suggest then?" Benjamin reluctantly said.

"There's a couple of houses in the next turn, we stop the van there and we find a empty house where you and the kids wait while I go get gas." Lenny explained while showing the locations on the map.

"I think it's better that I got Lenny." Benjamin tried to argue.

"Look Mr. I was a football player in high school." Lenny joked to him. "I may not be as buff as you but I can handle."

"Fine." Benjamin said. "That's the turn."

Benjamin turned and went to the road on the left. Driving the van to a small group of houses which were all in pretty bad shape.

"What the fuck?" Lenny said as he looks at the houses. "It looks like someone started to build them but then stopped."

"I saw this on Tv." Benjamin explained. "Basically, the guy who was paying for the construction embezzled most of the cash that he was using to pay the construction workers, so the construction was stopped as soon as he was arrested for fraud."

"Pathetic." Lenny said as he was trying to look for a house that was in decent shape. He sees one. "That one."

Benjamin moves his head to take a look and sees a house in a decent shape. At least as decent as this situation would allow. There was a roof and window which was good enough. He stops the van beside house before going out. "I'm going to check it out, stay on the van." He tells his brother." He holds the baseball bat tight on his hands before walking to the front entrance in order to check if there was a monster inside. Benjamin takes a look at the house before entering. This must have been the closest one to be finished before the construction stopped. But he had to admit that it didn't look very nice, some parts were still only half finish. The front door was there, so Benjamin opened slowly to take a look. The house was pretty regular, nothing really standing out. There was no furniture inside and it also didn't seen to be any monster in it either. Benjamin enters and checks everything.

It was empty.

He goes back into the car. "It's empty." He tells Lenny. "Help me move the kids."

Lenny just nods in response and the two open the back door.

Benjamin grabs Bentley while Lenny grabs Clementine and take to two of them inside the house. Doing their best to not wake them. Lenny takes off his Denim Jacket and uses to cover the ground, Benjamin takes off his flannel shirt and rolls it a bit to make a pillow where he lays them beside each other.

The two brothers then go to the kitchen. Lenny put's the map on the ground. "See, It's not that far."

"I still think that I should go." Benjamin tried to argue one more time.

"And I still think you should be here with the kids." Lenny was quick to rebuff. "I'm going Big B and that's final."

"Fine, but I still don't like this." Benjamin spoke one more time.

Lenny stood up and went for the back door that was on the kitchen. He opens up a bit. "Don't fall asleep."

"I'm on it." Benjamin spoke while holding the baseball bat. "You'll be careful."

"I'm on it." He repeated what his brother just said while holding the nightstick.

* * *

Lenny left the house right away and made his way to the gas station that was on the map. It was not that far but it was not close either, Lenny was never much of athlete like his brother. So walking there was a pain in the ass to him. Though Lenny couldn't really complain since there was no monsters there. He keeps walking for sometime, until he sees the gas station from afar. The lights were off, which was probably not a good sign.. He keeps walking until he finally gets close.

He notices a few cars parked at the front with the lights on but the station lights were off, the one in the convenience store also was off which Lenny didn't take it as a good sign. Lenny goes to one of the gas pumps to check it out. The pumps were working since a bit of gasoline leeks from it. But Lenny didn't have a gas can so he'll have to look for one.

There were three cars at the front and a motorcycle. the cars were a **1979 Ford F-150** , a **1983 Volkswagen Rabbit** and **2000 Small Sedan.** The motorcycle was a **Triumph Thunderbird.** Lenny once worked as a mechanic so he knows a bit about cars.

He first checks the ford to find anything. It was empty. Then he checked the Volkswagen, there was a pack of cigarettes in the glove compartment which Lenny gladly took and put it on his pocket. The last one was the Sedan. He takes a look inside to see if there was something that he could use, to his luck, he sees a school backpack on the back sit. He picks it up and checks it. Inside of it was a small flashlight,a empty lunch box, some keys that didn't look like car keys, some school notebook and a photo. It was a photo of three teenagers. A boy with shaggy brown hair wearing a orange hat, a girl with a piecing in the nose kissing him on the cheek and a black haired guy besides them with a brooding look on his face while he looks at the two. If Lenny had to guess, The orange hat guy and the piecing girl were a couple and the black haired guy was the third wheel who got the hots for the girl. But it was just a guess.

None of the cars had a gas can and he couldn't see one in the motorcycle. So he would have to pray for the convenience store to have one inside.

He had his nightstick on hand before walking towards the entrance of the convenience store to check. He tries to look at the windows but he doesn't see anything. It was too dark. Lenny was asking himself why were the lights were off. "Did someone turned them off." Lenny asked himself. The street lights were still working fine but the station lights were tuned off.

Lenny opened the door, there was no bell on it. He looks at it and it looks like someone took off. He quickly turns on the flashlight that he found on the backpack to check the place out. It was messy as hell in there, Lenny thinks that people probably took whatever they could and got the hell out of there. He looks around the place a bit. There were no monsters there, but there was a two doors. One behind the counter which probably led to an office or something and the other was the bathroom. He walked towards the bathroom door and tried to open it but something was blocking the way. He tries to force it open.

But a hand comes out of and grabs his leg.

"Shit!" There was a monster blocking the bathroom door. As soon as he forces the door open, the monster crawls out of the bathroom and tries to grab his leg. Lenny quickly hits it on the head with the nightstick. It dies after one strong blow to the head. "Fuck." Lenny said after the scare he just received. He enters the bathroom to check, he opens all of the bathroom stalls it out but it looks like that was the only one in here. He washes his face on the bathroom sink. Before he leaves it.

Lenny takes a look around and thinks that it's better that he takes some supplies. He opens the backpack and fills it with whatever he can find.

He put a few things on it. A few candy bars, some cup noddles, cans of beans. Just in case. He walks to the counter where there was the last door behind it, he was hoping that there was a gas can in there. He jumps over the counter and walks towards the door. But before he does it, he sees few lighters on the counter. Lenny quickly picks up one and lights the a cigarette.

"Sweet Cancer." Lenny said as he inhaled the smoke of the cigarette.

"Cough,Cough,Cough." The cigarette falls from Lenny's mouth as he heard someone cough from behind the door. He held his nightstick tight and prepared to enter. He slowly rotates the door knob to open it. To his shock, inside there were two dead corpses on the the ground and someone sitting leaning on a wall with his head down, who was still alive. "Hey." Lenny said as he approached the person. The one leaning on the wall was struggling to breath. He lifts his head to look at Lenny and he quickly recognizes him. He was the boy with black hair from the photo that was on the backpack. Lenny then turns his head to look at the corpses and notices that they were the other two on the photo.

"Wh...who are you." The black haired boy struggled to breath. Lenny takes a look at him and notices that he had a bullet wound on the stomach, and notices a revolver on his left hand.

"Just some guy who came here looking for some gas." Lenny answered. "What the hell happened to you?"

"We...We were camping around here and... The monsters came out of nowhere and bit my friend... We came here to hide... But my friend started to get sick until he just fell on the ground and...died." He was telling Lenny with a lot of difficult.

"What about the girl?" He told him how his friend died but not the girl.

"He...came back from the death and... Growled like the monsters... I tried to stop him...but she woudn't let me... She pointed the revolver at me... Told me to stay away from him... But when I charged at him..." He was struggling to talk.

"She shot you?" Lenny asked.

"Yes... Then he attacked her and bite her neck." He explained to Lenny. "I managed to reach the Revolver."

"So you shot him." Lenny understood.

"And her." He said to him. "If the monster bites you... you get sick and die then you come back as one of them."

Lenny widens his eyes when he hears that. But now he thought about it, it did make sense. That Police officer back in the police station had a bite on his neck and just fell and turned into one of them. "So that's how this shit works." Lenny said more to himself.

"Cough,Cough,Cough." The black haired boy coughs out blood before stopping breathing completely.

"Hey." Lenny calls out for him but there was no response. "Fuck." Lenny then picks the revolver off his hand. He then takes a closer look at it. It was a small and compact five-shoot revolver with a 3-inch barrel. Lenny takes a look in side on how many bullets there was left. Only two.

Lenny puts the revolver in his pocket before taking a look around the office. There wasn't much in there, a computer, a safe and a light. "No gas can, Fuck!" Lenny spoke out loud in frustration. He would have to go back outside to check.

He walks out of the door but the moment he stepped outside.

"Don't fucking move." The moment Lenny step his foot outside of the office in the back. Someone tells him not to move, he moves his gaze to the left and sees a bald man with a double barrel shotgun pointing at him. "Drop it." Lenny drops the nightstick. "Move." He points the shotgun to the left for Lenny to move over there.

Lenny does what he's told since it would be too dangerous to try to reach for the revolver. The bald men moves to the door where he sees the corpses. "Holy shit." He points the shotgun at Lenny again. "What the fuck is that?"

Lenny was thinking in a decent explanation that didn't involve the revolver. He would check him and take the revolver away if he mentions it. "Fuck if I know, they were already like that when I arrived."

"Don't bullshit me asshole." He rebuffed angrily. "I heard you speaking with one of them when I entered."

"I was talking to myself man, I do that when I'm frustrate." Lenny continued to talk to him until he found a way out of this situation.

"I'm starting to lose my patience boy." He tried to sound intimidating but failed miserably.

"Boy? I'm twenty nine years old." Lenny was trying really hard but he couldn't find a way out of that situation.

That was until Lenny noticed something, he saw the same boy that he was talking to early stand up. But when he moved to stare at him, he noticed that his eyes were...

Lifeless.

He approached the men from behind slowly. "I'm fucking serious, tell me what the fuck did you do or I'l-" Before he could finish what he was saying. The boy who turned into a monster bite the man's the neck from behind him. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **BANG.**

As soon as he bite the man. He ended up firing the shotgun into the sealing. The weapon fall from his hand as soon as he fire it. The moment takes the opportunity to pierce the skin of his neck completely with it's teeth.

Lenny quickly picked up the nightstick that he dropped and smash it the monster's head with it. He hit it three times just to make sure. He then takes a look at the man who was struggling to keep the blood on his neck after the skin was ripped out. He hit the man's head as well to put him out of his misery and make sure that he doesn't turn into one as well. "Fuck." Lenny said as he finished to put down the two of them.

He breathes deeply since the entire situation was fucked up. He sees the double barrel shotgun on the floor and picks it up. He opens up to check. "One bullet." He said when he saw the shell inside. Lenny then turns around and noticed something on the top of the counter.

"Jackpot." Lenny said when he saw the gas can on the top of the counter. The man probably came here for the same reason as him. Lenny picked up and saw that it was already full. "Yes." He quickly picks everything up. The backpack, the shotgun and the gas can and walks outside.

But the moment he does.

He started to heard several growls coming from all directions. He sees several moments coming out of the forest area and into the direction of the gas station.

"Fuck."

Lenny runs in full speed, but the monsters saw him. And his stamina won't last long with everything that he's carrying.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 2: Long Day Ahead (2/3)  
_

Benjamin waiting for his brother to come back. He knew that it was a bad idea for him to go. Lenny was always the smart one of the two, but he always has been reckless. He was just hoping that his recklessness didn't get him in any trouble.

He hasn't seem any monsters so far, Bentley and Clementine were still as sleep. He was holding the baseball bat tightly while looking at the window, waiting for his little brother to come back. Benjamin also wondered if the rest of his friends at work are dead. He worked as a firefighter and was having a day off when all started.

Lenny had a lot of jobs but currently he worked as a post office clerk. His girlfriend's brother got the job for him, though Lenny complains a lot about it, it is a stable job.

The night was longer than usual, or at least it felt like it. With everything that was happening, how couldn't it be. Benjamin was just hoping that this will be over soon.

Suddenly his thoughts are interrupted by the door opening. He held the baseball bat tight, ready to attack. But luckily, it was the person he was waiting for. Lenny passed through the door quickly while panting like he has run a entire Olympic marathon.

"Jes- *Pant*" He tries to speak put he hasn't got enough air in yet.

"I told you to let me go instead." Benjamin said while taking a good look at him. Lenny had the can, but he also had a shotgun and a backpack on him.

While still panting heavily, he lifts his middle finger to his brother. Who in return just chucked a bit. After a minute, Lenny manages to regain his breath. "I got the fuel."

"I can see that, but where the hell did you get that?" Benjamin asked.

"I found the backpack in a car, the shotgun, I took from a guy who wanted to shoot me." Lenny explained.

"What?"

* * *

The next few minutes were spend with Lenny telling Benjamin what happened in the gas station. When he finished the story, Benjamin only had one question to his brother.

"But, If the other kid wasn't bitten, then how he became a monster?" It was a detail that Benjamin couldn't help but notice in the story. Lenny said that one of the teens he found there got bitten and turned into a monster, which made sense considering that the same happened to that officer back in the police station but that doesn't explain how the other kid who was just shot turned.

"Fuck if I know." Lenny was quick to say. "I was wondering the same thing."

"Dad?" The conversation was interrupted when they heard Bentley's voice.

"Bentley, is there something wrong?" Benjamin asked his son.

"I'm hungry." He told them.

Lenny grabbed the backpack and picked up two candy bars that he picked up from the gas can. "Not much but here we go, Little B."

"Thanks, I'm gonna give the other one to Clem." Bentley said with a smile before going back to the main room.

"How long are they friends?" Lenny asked Benjamin.

"Since they were born basically, Camille and Clementine's Mother were close friends." Camille was Benjamin's late wife and Bentley's mother.

"That's cute." Lenny said. "I miss Camille, she was a good woman."

"Yeah she was." Benjamin said with a sad look on his face.

"So, should we go right now?" Lenny asked him.

"We really should get some sleep because we don't know what we might find on the way." Benjamin tried to argue.

"I'm fucking worried about Nancy man." Lenny was quick to rebuff. "And I don't think I can sleep after what just happened.

"Fine, but we should at least wait until morning." Benjamin spoke. "I really don't want to be driving around at night with those things outside."

"Alright."

* * *

"Is you uncle okay?" Clementine asks while she eats the candy bar.

"He looked tired but I think he was OK." Bentley replied. "Are you OK?"

Clementine paused a bit before answering. "I'm... I'm worried about Mom and Dad."

"What did you mother said while she was on the phone with you?" Bentley asked her.

"She said that there's a hold up or closing up on the city, I didn't understood what she said very well." Clementine explained to him.

Their conversation was interrupted by Benjamin and Lenny coming out of the kitchen. "Hey kids, what are you two talking about?" Lenny asked.

"Before you two arrived at Clem's house, her mother called on the phone." Bentley explained.

Lenny and Benjamin looked at each other for a second. "Did she said anything."

"She said that the city was on hold up and that they were not letting her and dad leave." Clementine told the two brothers. "Then the telephone stopped working."

After hearing that Benjamin and Lenny instantly made worried looks.

"Do you think..." Bentley was about to say something before he stopped.

"What?" Clementine asked.

"Do you think, That that the monsters are in Savannah too?" Bentley said which cause Clementine to widened her eyes and make a worried look. Bentley instantly regretted saying that.

"Listen, if the city is on hold up... or whatever that means, it could mean that they locked up the city so the monsters won't get in. So your mom and dad are probably OK." Benjamin quickly spoke which calmed Clementine a bit. "We can't stay here long, so get some rest because we're leaving as soon as the sun come up.

"Where are we going?" Bentley asked.

"We're going to Macon to see if Nancy is okay." Lenny responded.

"I'm going to fill up the tank of the van, you all sit tight." Benjamin said as he pick up the gas can and made his way to the door.

Lenny then follows him outside as well, leaving Clementine and Bentley alone on the house.

Bentley then looked at Clementine, seeing that she was visibly upset. Bentley then grabbed her hands and looked at her with his gray eyes. "Don't be scared okay, Dad might be right."

"But what if he isn't." Clementine said as she looked at him. She was very afraid that her mom and dad might be in danger. She looks down a bit in worry.

Bentley lifts her heard and takes off her hat, which Clementine knows what he's about to do. "Bentley, don't!" He then starts to mess her hair with his hands. "Stop!" In response, Clementine also messes his blond curls in anger. She was always a bit jealous of Bentley's hair, his thick blond curls always look nice.

As soon as the two stop, they stared at each other's hair. While Clementine's hair became a mess, Bentley's hair on the other hand still looked nice. Bentley had a medium length hair that reached his neck while Clementine had shoulder length hair. "What a mess?" Bentley said to her hair.

"You made it a mess." Clementine annoyingly said.

"Sorry, hold up." Bentley then slowly tries to fix her hair up the best way he could. Then he picks her hat up and puts back on. "There, all better."

She adjusts the hat in response before speaking. "I know you're trying to cheer me up but I'm still worried." Clementine said.

"I know, but... I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Bentley said to her. "Like..." Bentley looks down sad.

"I know." What Bentley was about to say, was like Clementine was when Bentley's mother died. Clementine remembers her a bit, she was always nice to her. She remembers her every time she looks at Bentley's hair, she had blond curls just like him. Clementine grabs him into a hug like she has done on several occasions since she died.

Bentley returned the hug right way.


End file.
